


One Impromptu Haircut, Courtesy of Hawkeye

by ropememory



Category: Marvel
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minifill written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=877506#t877506">this prompt</a> (Give me the reason why her hair is shorter in The Avengers than in IM2. Was it an undercover mission? Was she captured? Did it catch on fire somehow?) at avengerkink</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Impromptu Haircut, Courtesy of Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> Minifill written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=877506#t877506) (Give me the reason why her hair is shorter in The Avengers than in IM2. Was it an undercover mission? Was she captured? Did it catch on fire somehow?) at avengerkink

There's a list of things Clint is no longer allowed to do when he's undercover or on a stakeout with Natasha. It ranges from shooting patterns into whatever's available because he's bored to eating in a rental car. Every time they have to work together, Natasha finds something to add to the list (she doesn't have to try very hard, unfortunately, because Clint seems to enjoy finding new ways to be annoying). The latest incident, though, might just be enough for her to ask for a new partner on all future missions.

"I know there's a way to get it out," Clint says, looking around in an almost-panic, although there's really nothing around to look at.

Natasha can think of at least a half dozen ways to get it out, but they're in the middle of a desert and too far away from the base camp that probably won't have the supplies she needs. It'll just be easier to cut it off, really.

While Clint's sitting down to look through his stuff for something to help, Natasha pulls out one of her knives, grabs a portion of her hair above the problem spot and slices it off. She frowns at the locks in her hand, before dropping them in Clint's lap.

"No more gum," she says, before walking away.


End file.
